SpaMano SongFic: Gotta Go My Own Way
by Akamegane7
Summary: HSM 2! Troy: Spain Gabriella: Romano. enjoy


**A/N: GUA CINTA HSM! ****GUA NGAKU GUA CINTA HSM! #plak eh gilak lo masa gue bikin ginian nangis…gila gue…==" ahaha…gile ngemeng gajelas gini jadinya gue..Oh iye, di sini Troynya itu Spain, Gabriellanya itu Romano. ****Enjoy~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, abalan parah, dsb**

* * *

**HETALIA: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2: DISNEY**

**Pairing: SpaMano**

**Song: Gotta Go My Own Way (HSM 2)**

**I gotta say what's on my mind****  
****Something about us****  
****doesn't seem right these days****  
****life keeps getting in the way****  
****Whenever we try somehow the plan****  
****is always rearranged**

Romano mengarahkan pandangan matanya lekat-lekat ke arah Spain.

"Maafkan aku, Spain" Kata Romano

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Spain gugup. Kaget mendengar kekasihnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Ini semua tidak berjalan lancar" Jawab Romano. Matanya sudah mulai memanas menahan tangis.

**It's so hard to say****  
****But I've gotta do what's best for me****  
****You'll be ok...****  
**

"Maaf, Spain. Aku harus menjalankan apa yang terbaik untukku. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku" Kata Romano seraya menggenggam tangan Spain.

"Romano…"

**I've got to move on and be who I am****  
****I just don't belong here****  
****I hope you understand****  
****We might find our place****  
****in this world someday****  
****But at least for now****  
****I gotta go my own way**

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tak mau merusak hubunganmu dengan England" Kata Romano dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Romano! Tolong jangan pergi! Maafkan aku! Tolonglah Romano! Aku tak bisa melalui hidup ini tanpamu mi tomatito!" Kata Spain dan berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Romano lagi.

Romano hanya menatap Spain dengan tatapan sedih dan menepis tangan Spain yang berusaha untuk menggengam tangannya lagi.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan bersama kembali. Tetapi untuk hari ini, aku akan mencari jalanku sendiri..Selamat tinggal"

**Don't wanna leave it all behind****  
****But I get my hopes up****  
****and I watch them fall everytime****  
****Another colour turns to grey****  
****and it's just too hard to watch it all****  
****slowly fade away****  
**

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan segalanya. Tetapi setiap aku menumbuhkan harapan akan dirimu, Spain aku malah mendapatkan semua harapan itu kembali gugur ketika menatapmu sedang meninggalkanku karena harus bersama dengan si alis tebal itu" Kata Romano dan menatap Spain dengan tatapan sebal sekaligus sedih. Ia tahu ia begitu kekanakan, tetapi ia tak bisa terus seperti ini.

"Itu pekerjaan mi amor.. Pekerjaan. Kalau tidak si Austria akan memarahku lagi" Kata Spain.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Spain. Aku tidak tahan!" Kata Romano dan memukul dada bidang sang pemuda Spaniard tersebut.

**I'm leaving today 'cause I've****  
****gotta do what's best for me****  
****you'll be ok...**

"Aku pergi hari ini karena aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik buat diriku sendiri. Kau akan selalu baik-baik saja Spain" Kata Romano dan mencium pipi Spain dan beranjak pergi

"Romano! Kembali!" Teriak Spain.

**I've got to move on and be who I am****  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place  
in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way**

Spain lalu mengejar Romano yang telah beranjak pergi. Ketika ia mencapai Romano, ia merangkul Romano erat-erat.

"Roma, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini" Kata Spain sabil memeluk Romano erat-erat.

Tak terasa air mata Romano yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya tumpah. Romano lalu melepaskan dirinya dari Spain dan berbalik menghadap Spain.

"Aku harus pergi. Tolong jangan ikuti aku lagi. Selamat tinggal" Kata Romano dan ia lalu bergegas pergi.

Spain tidak putus asa. Ia mengejar Romano lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil mendahului langkah Romano dan menghalanginya pergi.

**Troy****  
****What about us?****  
****What about everything we've been through?**

"Romano, tolong jangan pergi. Bagaimana dengan kita? Bagaimana dengan semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama? Apakah kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Por que, Romano. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Kata Spain dengan tampang yang memelas.

**Gabriella****  
****What about trust?**

"Bagaimana dengan kepercayaan yang telah kuberikan kepadamu? Aku telah mempercayaimu begitu lama dan memberikanmu kepercayaan dan kesempatan. Tetapi kau menyia-nyiakannya Spain" Kata Romano.

**Troy****  
you know I never wanted to hurt you**

"Kau tahu aku tak ingin menyakitimu Romano. Tak akan pernah" Kata Spain

**Gabriella****  
****and what about me?**

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau hanya mengurusi pekerjaanmu saja dan tidak mempedulikanku! Menyingkirlah dari jalanku sekarang bastard!" Kata Romano dan ia berusaha mendorong Spain dari jalannya. Tetapi Spain tetap bersikeras untuk menghalangi Romano pergi.

**Troy****  
****What am I supposed to do?**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, mi amor? Tolong katakanlah padaku" Kata Spain dengan tatapan yang putus asa. Ia tak mau kehilangan Romano yang begitu berharga untuknya.

**Gabriella****  
****I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

"Maaf Spain. Aku harus pergi. Tetapi aku akan merindukanmu Spain" Kata Romano dan melewati Spain sambil menunduk. Air matanya tumpah karena sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

**Troy****  
****I'll miss you****  
**

Spain lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Romano. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu selalu, mi Tomatito" Kata Spain

**Gabriella****  
****so****  
****I've got to move on and be who I am**

"Aku harus pergi Spain dan menjadi diriku sendiri. Tolong lepaskan aku" Kata Romano. Ia lalu melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman tangan Spain.

**Troy****  
****Why do you have to go?**

Spain berbalik dan menatap punggung Romano yang semakin menjauh.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa Romano?" Tanya Spain yang putus asa.

**Gabriella****  
****I just don't belong here****  
****I hope you understand**

Romano hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik menghadap Spain.

"Bukan disini tempatku. Kuharap kau mengerti dengan otakmu itu" Kata Romano

**Troy****  
****I'm trying to understand**

"Aku mencoba untuk mengerti, Roma! Tetapi tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku" Kata Spain.

**Gabriella****  
****We might find our place in this****  
****world someday****  
****but at least for now**

"Suatu saat kita akan menemukan tempat untuk kita bersama lagi. Tetapi untuk sekarang, selamat tinggal" Kata Romano.

**Troy****  
****I want you to stay**

"Aku mau kau tetap disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku..por que Roma..por que..." Kata Spain. Ia berusaha menyentuh Romano, tetapi rasanya berat sekali.

**Gabriella****  
****I wanna go my own way****  
****I've got to move on and be who I am****  
**

"Aku ingin menempuh jalanku sendiri, Spain tolong mengertilah. Jadi dewasa. Suatu saat aku akan menemuimu lagi" Kata Romano dan mencium bibir Spain singkat.

**Troy****  
****What about us?**

"Bagaimana dengan kita? Roma…tolong..aku akan berusaha memulai segalanya dari awal lagi" Kata Spain dan menyentuh pipi Romano yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

**Gabriella****  
****I just don't belong here****  
****I hope you understand**

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi bukan sekarang saat yang tepat. Bukan disini tempatku. Dewasalah sedikit..mengertilah aku" Kata Romano.

**Troy****  
****I'm trying to understand**

"Aku akan mencoba Roma.." Kata Spain.

Romano tersenyum sedikit. Ia lalu berbalik.

"Selamat tinggal Spain" Kata Romano dan ia pun berlalari menjauh dari Spain.

**Gabriella****  
****We might find our place in this****  
****world someday****  
****but at least for now****  
****I gotta go my own way****  
****I gotta go my own way****  
****I gotta go my own way****  
**

'Selamat tinggal Spain. Aku akan menemuimu lagi suatu saat nanti. Aku tak mau merusak hubunganmu dengan England dan pekerjaanmu juga. Aku akan pergi. Mencari jalan hidupku sendiri. Semoga kita akan bertemu kembali dan bersatu kembali' Kata Romano di dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu Spain berbalik ke arah berlawanan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sungguh sangat mencintai Romano dan tak mau ia pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali, Romano. Sampai kapanpun"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: THEIWASH! #plak buset..eh gila aval banget gue ==" tapi..mau review gak? Boleh BANGET loh #digemplak.**


End file.
